


迷你般若使用说明书

by candy0v0



Series: 迷你使用说明书 [1]
Category: Onmyoji - Fandom, YYS, 阴阳师, 陰陽師
Genre: M/M, 阴阳师 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy0v0/pseuds/candy0v0





	1. 迷你般若使用说明书

首先，感谢大人购买本公司的产品——迷你般若。以下为说明书部份:

1.式神介绍：

姓名：般若

身高: 16.8cm

生日：11月11日

产品出处：网易制造商

饲养难度: ☆☆☆☆

注意事项: 迷你般若是饲养难度较高的一款迷你式神，并不建议与其他迷你式神混养。

 

2.购买版本说明：

○原皮基本版

○SP特别版 (暂不支持出售，购买原皮基本版时有一定几率升级为SP特别版)

○「返校·叛逆」特别版 （暂不支持出售，参与官网特殊活动 「返校」后有一定几率获取）

○ 血染妒心限定版 （不支持出售，参与官网特殊活动后有一定几率获取）

○雪夜暗影应援特别版 （暂不支持出售，参与官网应援活动后有一定几率获取）

○觉醒隐藏版 (此版本不接受购买，大人在和般若互动时有一定几率触发)

 

3.迷你式神简介：

○本公司的每一款迷你式神均设有好感度装置，以100％为最高值，0％初始值以及-100%为最低值。

因为迷你般若是一款设定较为特别的迷你式神，故初始好感度为-55%至-15% ， 请各位大人留意。

○本产品的基本配件包括（以基本版迷你般若为标准）：

一套基本服饰和两套可更换的日常服饰

一份和室居所

一个黑色蛇玩偶

一个红色鬼面 (小) 连绑带

一个黑色鬼面 (大)

 

若大人还需要其他特殊配件或基本配件已用完，请上本公司的官网订购或通过参与限时活动获取更多配件。

 

4\. 套餐推荐系统

套餐1：连若天使治愈系套餐

推荐指数：☆☆☆☆☆

内含产品：迷你一目连和迷你般若各一个

优点：若大人您是天使系的忠诚支持者，请务必购买这一款套餐。当您遇到不顺的情况下，一目连会和般若组成天使治愈组合安慰你，这样大人您受到的治愈程度将会双倍增加。

再者，有了一目连，您也不必再担心般若会不开心，作为宠妻号的一目连只要是般若想要的，他都会一一实现。大人不必再为您的般若担忧，甚至有一目连照顾好般若的起居食宿。

缺点：虽说一目连是个温柔的治愈属性的迷你式神，但本公司还是要提醒各位大人，如果您在购买此套餐后，欺负了般若，那么您就会发现，从某种程度上他比大江山组合中了魅妖效果更为可怕。

另外，千万不要把般若和虫师两位迷你式神放在一起，特别是在您还买了一目连的情况下，本公司在此情况下不保证大人您的人身安全。

 

套餐2：双倍快乐套餐 (凡购买本套餐，本公司一律建议大人购买人寿保险及家居安全保险)

推荐指数： ☆☆☆☆（此套餐只为有血染妒心特别版的大人开放）

内含产品：基本版迷你般若、血染妒心特别版各一个

优点: 此套餐只为极少数拥有血染妒心若特别版的大人开放。在此套餐中，大人您既能在回家时有天使若安慰陪伴，出了事有血染妒心若的极高武力值帮您。每天更是能看到两只可爱至极的若黏在一起的美好画面，大人您还可以有什么不满呢？

缺点：请大人您尽早购买保险。本公司不保证顾客您的人身安全以及家居财产。

虽说大人您成为了拥有两只可爱爆标的般若小天使，但您也永久失去了吸若的权利。在危险度系极高的血染妒心若存在下，您是永远碰不到天使若的，只能眼睁睁地看着两只可爱爆标的般若小天使黏在一起。

除此以外，迷你般若是一款设定较为特别的迷你式神。大人在决定要此套餐前， 请各位大人留意，此套餐的般若较容易对其他迷你式神产生妒忌心和敌意，不建议与其他迷你式神混养!!!!!

 

套餐3: 般血天降特别套餐

推荐指数: ☆☆☆

内含产品: 迷你般若、迷你吸血姬各一个

优点: 目前开發當中

缺点: 大人您吸若和见到两位迷你式神的次数会大幅度减少。吸血姬武力值加上般若自身的妒忌心足以让您远离两位迷你式神。

若然大人执意要接近吸血姬和般若，请确保您已购买好各种保险和保障您安全的必须品 (官网有售) 。

 

当然，您也可以到本公司官网购买其他迷你式神和般若互动。各位大人如有成功开发出其他套餐，请与本公司开发部联络。一经采纳，即有神秘礼物乙份。

 

5.常见问题解答：

Question：请问的我的迷你般若近日每天都早出晚归，给我送了各式各样的礼品，甚至有个龙玩偶。带最近还带回来了一个有着粉色长发的式神回来，他不肯放开般若之外更弄得屋内像有台风过境。这要怎么办?//(QuQ)//

Answer：尊贵的大人您好。有关于遇到这种情况请不要担心，以下为本公司推荐的解决方法:

首先，很遗憾您的般若被对方的一目连拐跑了。庆幸的是他把对方带回来见您，而非不是私奔去了对方的家，说明他对您的好感度挺高。您不但没失去可爱至极的般若小蜜糖，而且还多了温柔体贴的风神大人。所以您现在最好还是安坐家中，等对方上门提亲吧。

 

Question：求救!!!!!!!!! 急需知道怎么提升自家小蜜糖的好感度！似乎是讨好我家般若的方法不对。最近我家小蜜糖陪我的时间越来越少了，而且经常去隔壁拥有椒图和花鸟卷的邻居家玩了，急需挽回我家小蜜糖的心 ╯﹏╰ ！

Answer：尊贵的大人您好。有关于遇到这种情况请不要担心，以下为本公司推荐的解决方法:

针对迷你式神般若提升对大人您的好感度有以下几种方法：

○到本公司官网上购买大量蛇玩偶的产品（最有效的方法）

○购买大量鬼面模型和不同款式的面具

○买一只迷你一目连来陪伴他

○买一只迷你吸血姬来陪伴他

 

请尊贵的大人注意，以上均只是暂时有效的方法。大人宜应更用心的对待般若，而非经常把他一个人放在家里。若此情况经常发生，您仍有机会失去您的般若。

 

Question from: 月亮上的垂釣者 

我还需要一份迷你般若说明书⋯⋯他们同时上市的时候我就将他们接回家，但是手滑打翻水把般若那份的说明书弄湿了⋯⋯现在连怎么初步启动般若都不知道，一目连正用谴责的眼神看我怎么办，有点急，在线等

Answer 尊贵的大人您好。有关于遇到这种情况请不要担心，以下为本公司推荐的解决方法:

针对说明书的解决方法:

○请大人到本公司的官网登记您的个人资料，将会有职员联络您并为大人送上最新版本的说明书

针对启动迷你式神的解决方法:

○请大人把包装内含有鬼面及蛇玩偶放在对应的位置并静置数秒，即可作初步启动。请注意，在完成整个初始设定前不要让其他迷你式神接近。

 

再一次感谢大人购买本产品，祝大人有美好的一天。


	2. 迷你一目连使用说明书

首先，感谢大人购买本公司的产品——迷你一目连。以下为说明书部份:

 

1.式神介绍：

姓名：一目连

身高: 17.2cm

生日：11月11日

产品出处：网易制造商

饲养难度: ☆☆ (较适合新手)

 

 

2.购买版本说明：

 

○原皮基本版

 

○SP特别版 (暂不支持出售，购买原皮基本版时有一定几率升级为SP特别版)

 

○风神之忆限定版 （暂不支持出售，参与官网特殊活动后有一定几率获取）

 

○风神之佑限定版 （暂不支持出售，参与官网特殊活动后有一定几率获取）

 

○苍风一目连特别版 （此版本仍在开发中，为稀有限定版）

 

○觉醒隐藏版 (此版本不接受购买，大人在和一目连互动时有一定几率触发)

 

 

3.迷你式神简介：

 

○本公司的每一款迷你式神均设有好感度装置，以100％为最高值，0％初始值以及-100%为最低值。当然，也不排除好感度为负值的情况，但这种情况几乎不可能在本迷你式神一目连上出现（注：觉醒隐藏版及苍风一目连特别版除外)。

 

○本产品的基本配件包括（以基本版迷你一目连为标准）：

一套基本服饰和两套可更换的日常服饰

一份神社模型及和室居所

一个粉色龙玩偶

十四张迷你风符

一份绷带

 

若大人还需要其他特殊配件或基本配件已用完，请上本公司的官网订购或通过参与限时活动获取更多配件。

 

 

4\. 套餐推荐系统

 

套餐1：连若天使治愈系套餐

推荐指数：♡♡♡♡♡

内含产品：迷你一目连和迷你般若各一个

 

优点：若大人您是天使系的忠诚支持者，请务必购买这一款套餐。当您遇到不顺的情况下，一目连会和般若组成天使治愈组合安慰你，这样大人您受到的治愈程度将会双倍增加。

再者，有了一目连，您也不必再担心般若会不开心，作为宠妻号的一目连只要是般若想要的，他都会一一实现。

 

缺点：虽说一目连是个温柔的治愈属性的迷你式神，但本公司还是要提醒各位大人，如果您在购买此套餐后，欺负了般若，那么您就会发现，从某种程度上他比大江山组合中了魅妖效果更为可怕。

另外，千万不要把般若和虫师两位迷你式神放在一起，特别是在您还买了一目连的情况下，本公司在此情况下不保证大人您的人身安全。

 

 

套餐2：双倍快乐套餐 (凡购买本套餐，本公司一律建议大人购买人寿保险)

推荐指数： 不适用（此套餐只为有苍风一目连特别版的大人开放）

内含产品：基本版迷你一目连、苍风一目连特别版各一个

 

优点: 目前开发当中

 

缺点: 请大人您尽早购买保险。本公司不保证顾客您的人身安全。

 

当然，您也可以到本公司官网购买其他迷你式神和一目连互动。各位大人如有成功开发出其他套餐，请与本公司开发部联络。一经采纳，即有神秘礼物乙份。

 

5.常见问题解答：

 

Question：请问的我的迷你一目连近日每天都早出晚归，偶尔带回一些奇怪的面具给我。而且最近还带回来了一个有着黄色短发的式神回来，不肯放开他之外更是引来了对方的主人。这要怎么办?//(TAT)//

 

Answer：尊贵的大人您好。有关于遇到这种情况请不要担心，以下为本公司推荐的解决方法:

首先，您的一目连拐跑了对方的般若。庆幸的是他把般若带回来见您，而非不是私奔去了对方的家，说明他对您的好感度挺高。您不但没失去一目连，而且还多了可爱至极的般若小蜜糖。所以您现在最好还是努力准备好彩礼，到般若家上门提亲吧。

当然，您也可以什么也不做。准备好您的一目连为般若私奔的心理准备吧~

 

 

Question：求救!!!!!!!!! 急需知道怎么提升自家风神大人的好感度！似乎是讨好我家一目连的方法不对。最近我家一目连陪我的时间越来越少了，而且经常去隔壁拥有大天狗和荒川之主的领居家玩了，急需挽回我家风神大人的心 %>_<% ！

Answer：尊贵的大人您好。有关于遇到这种情况请不要担心，以下为本公司推荐的解决方法:

 

针对迷你式神一目连提升对大人您的好感度有以下几种方法：

○到本公司官网上购买大量龙玩偶的产品（最有效的方法）

○购买大量神社模型

○买一只迷你般若来陪伴他

 

请尊贵的大人注意，以上均只是暂时有效的方法。大人宜应更用心的对待一目连，而非经常把他一个人放在家里。若此情况经常发生，您仍有机会失去您的一目连。

 

 

再一次感谢大人购买本产品，祝大人有美好的一天。


End file.
